


【all岳】兔子情人（4）

by Narcotic



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, all岳 灵岳 洋岳 卜岳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcotic/pseuds/Narcotic





	【all岳】兔子情人（4）

“老岳，跟你商量个事儿呗~”木子洋懒洋洋的声音从岳明辉头顶传来。岳明辉揉了揉自己惺忪的睡眼，“嗯？啥事儿啊洋洋。”木子洋脸上露出了难得一见的害羞神情，他清了清嗓子，“咳，就是小弟不是刚分化不久嘛，也没接触过O，理论知识我都交给他了，我就想能不能让他亲身实践一下？”“嗯……”岳明辉的头靠在枕头上，眼睛微微地阖了起来。

 

木子洋看到老岳并没有反抗的意思，便趁着他反悔前飞也似的逃了出去。岳明辉刚想把自己蒙在被子里继续睡，突然他性感的大脑清醒了过来。

 

“什么！这小崽子要睡我？！”岳明辉呐喊的声音吓得卜凡吃鸡的手一抖，艹又成盒了。

 

听见老岳的怒吼，木子洋躺在沙发上对老岳喊：“哥哥，帮小弟了解生理知识，促进小弟健康成长是我们义不容辞的责任！”

 

这天过后 四个人很默契的谁也没有提起那天的对话。直到……岳明辉的下一次发情期到来了。

 

岳明辉捂着被子躺在床上，把手伸进床头的柜子里去找抑制剂，却什么都没摸到，明明自己上次发情期结束后买了一堆的，怎么啥都没有了？

 

这个时候，开门声适时响起，“岳妈妈，你还好吗？”灵超发出“真挚”的问候。  
岳明辉感受到领朝的脚步声离自己越来越近了，他的脸涨的更红，左手疯狂的在床头柜里翻找着，却还是一无所获。他在心里暗自骂了一句“妈的，肯定是李振洋偷偷给藏起来了，等劳资这几天过了的，不neng死他！”

 

正在岳明辉还沉浸在对木子洋的仇恨之中时，灵超已经悄悄的走到了岳明辉床边。“找什么那？抑制剂啊？我不是在这呢么，要什么抑制剂。”

 

说着灵超便强势地释放了自己的信息素，甜甜的草莓味瞬间征服了岳明辉的大脑和肉体，这让本来就处在发情期的兔子，情欲更加强烈，他双眼迷离地看着眼前这个平日里只会撒娇卖萌的小弟，这特么是一个人吗？一个未成年这么欲想干嘛！

 

虽然岳明辉的脑海里已经构思好了一篇教育灵超的小论文，但肉体还是不自觉的向灵超靠拢，毕竟A的信息素对O的吸引作用还是很要命的。

 

灵超坐在床边上，看着不断往自己怀里钻的岳岳，心想：洋哥说的没错啊，这发情的兔子可真让人垂涎三尺啊~

 

咳咳，灵超你要淡定，想想之前洋哥哥是怎么教我来的，灵超一边不断的散发信息素安抚着怀里的兔子，一边默背李振洋给他写的《兔子饲养手册》。

 

第一，对待发情期的兔兔一定要温柔，他很脆弱，如果他哭了，一定要及时擦干（吻干）他的泪水。

 

第二，如果兔兔出现反抗情绪，就加大力度散发信息素征服他，不过几秒钟，他就会软下来。

 

第三，要不断撩拨你的兔兔，当看到他的＊＊分泌液体的时候，你就可以进入了。

 

第四，不要闹出太大声响，洋哥要睡觉，祝你用餐愉快！

 

背完这几条，灵超稳定了自己慌张的情绪，他脱了外套，爬上岳岳的床，刚刚洗过澡的灵超，前额还搭着几绺未干的碎发，一滴水珠落在了岳岳潮红的脸上。

 

“超儿~哥哥难受~”，趴在灵超胸口的兔子哼哼唧唧的说。

 

灵超看着怀里软软的人儿，不敢轻举妄动，俯身轻轻地附上了岳岳薄薄的嘴唇。

 

怀中人似乎很欢迎他的吻，积极的回应着他，伸出粉嫩柔软的小舌头，与灵超纠缠在一起。灵超是第一次这样与人接吻，他很认真，一点一点的感受着岳岳的存在，呼吸着混合着牛奶味道的空气，用牙齿轻咬着岳岳的舌头和嘴唇，他知道这样轻微的刺激感更能让怀里的兔子按耐不住。

 

一阵缠绵的湿吻后，岳岳似乎已经完全接受了身边的散发草莓香气的嫩A，他转过身去，后颈对着灵超，用只有他们俩才能听到的声音说，“来吧，标记我，咬我啊。”

 

灵超看见兔兔这么乐意接受自己，当然开心，毫不留情的吻上了兔子的后颈，在一阵舔舐厮磨后，他用牙齿重重的咬上了岳明辉的腺体。

 

岳明辉被咬破的后颈冒出血珠，灵超温柔的用舌头和嘴唇吮吸着，仿佛刚才弄出伤口的人并不是他。

 

“弟弟，热~哥哥好热~”岳明辉隔着被子轻哼，细软的呻吟像兔子尾巴上的毛一样蹭的灵超浑身痒痒。

 

 

“哥哥，既然你这样，那就别怪弟弟不客气了啊~”灵超把岳明辉从被子里扒出来，俯身亲上了岳明辉的耳垂，耳边温热的呼吸让岳明辉忍不住浑身颤抖，“怎么了呀，哥哥？”灵超一边用牙齿轻轻的磨着岳明辉的耳骨，一边用手抚摸着岳明辉的喉结，让敏感的岳明辉忍不住发出“唔唔”的呻吟声，灵超又将轻柔的唇瓣移向了岳明辉的细嫩白皙的脖子上，一阵激烈的吮吸之后，留下了颗颗草莓。

 

灵超看着小兔子憋的满脸通红，就连眼睛也红红的样子，加大了释放信息素的浓度，“也不知道哥哥，喜不喜欢草莓啊？”

 

此时的岳明辉大脑和肉体已经完全失去了意识，觉得整个躯体都被灵超的信息素操控着。下体一湿，他知道他的身体已经做好了准备迎接灵超的到来。

 

双手一直在岳明辉身上游走的灵超自然感受到了岳明辉身体的变化。“既然哥哥想要，那我就满足哥哥啦。”灵超依旧笑得一脸单纯，看他的表情就像是要去楼下超市买一包糖一样简单，谁会想到他正在对平日里谦谦有礼的队长O进行肌肤之亲呢~

 

被草莓味的信息素迷的头晕目眩的岳明辉，自然不会记得平日里在小孩面前高高在上的形象，现在他只想让眼前人进入他，狠狠地，进入他。

 

当灵超温柔又不失迅速地扒下岳明辉身上最后一件衣物时，他承认他是有一丝惊讶的，没想到平日里斯斯文文的队长，身材居然这么骚。他忍不住捏了一把岳明辉白白软软的屁股。

 

他的挑衅引起了床上人生理上的躁动，他看到岳明辉的＊＊又流出了液体。但灵超并不急着进入他，而是用着一双纤长的手继续在岳明辉细瘦的腿上打着圈圈，“别急嘛，哥哥~”灵超似乎对床上人急于承欢的样子表示不满，在他心中，岳明辉不应该是这样子的，不应该……

 

相较于征服和被征服，这个刚分化的A似乎更喜欢相对平等的两性关系。

 

他抚摸着岳明辉的大腿，掰开岳明辉柔软的臀瓣，把自己的性器插进了岳明辉的＊＊中，灵超的侵入似乎充满着愤怒，他不甘身下人就这样柔软的任他摆布，哪怕有一丝反抗也好啊，可床上的小兔子就这样软软的，乖乖的等着他的入侵。

 

这激起了灵超更强的侵略欲和占有欲，他在岳明辉的体内抽插，听着身下人粘腻的呻吟，他不自觉的加快了自己的速度，而身下的兔子，仿佛感受到了他强烈的侵入欲望，小声嘟囔着“别啊~弟弟~慢点慢点。”

 

当刚刚分化的年轻Alpha怎么能就这样听从身下人的话，他一边用手抚摸着岳明辉的腰侧，一边继续强势的入侵，这引起了身下人更强烈的生理反应，岳明辉趴在被子上，不自觉的发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，眼睛里的生理泪水也不自觉的流了出来。

 

这场激烈的性事持续了很久，最后以灵超让自己贯穿了岳明辉的生殖腔而结束。性事结束后的岳明辉恢复了一丝理智和清醒，他擦了擦脸上湿乎乎的泪水，心想：妈的，劳资养的这真是虎崽子啊！这也太特么的不要命了吧！

 

而从岳明辉身上下去的灵超，似乎又恢复了往日的乖巧与可爱，清理干净现场后，瞪着大眼睛看着岳明辉说：“岳岳妈妈，你现在感觉怎么样？饿吗？难受吗？”要不是岳明辉还保留着一丝理智还真想不到眼前这个乖巧的小孩跟刚才在自己身上胡作非为的虎崽子是同一个人

 

岳明辉无奈的笑了笑，对灵超摇了摇头。灵超点了点头，然后绕到岳明辉的身后上了床，从背后抱住奶味的岳明辉说：“那岳妈妈陪我睡觉好不好呀？”说完吻了一下岳明辉被咬破的后颈，就乖巧的闭上了眼睛。

 

岳明辉却吓出了一身冷汗，心想：这小崽子要是长大了可真不得了……


End file.
